Yandere Simulator
YandereSimulatorLogo.png Logo.png SpookyYandere.png Jan15th2016TitleScreenDarkLogo.png 2-2-2016 - OpeningScreen.png|The current first screen when the player opens the game. GameWarning2.jpeg|The warning for the game. Yandere Simulator is a game being developed by a man known as YandereDev with the help of numerous volunteers. He has been involved in game development in the pasthttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/633395113448706048 and decided to create the game based on a positive receptionhttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/633844838106951680 on 4chan.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/632366199888678912 As of December 2015, there have been almost five million downloads of Yandere Simulator.https://yanderedev.wordpress.com/2015/12/30/yandere-sim-2015-annual-report/ The page for the controls is here. The game can be downloaded from here! Name Yandere Simulator may be renamed to "LoveSick" or "LoveSick: Yandere Simulator". This is because the literal meaning of "yandere" is very close to "love sick". Any renaming will take place long before the game is released.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/667025104312766464 This is further elaborated on in the video, "Should Yandere Simulator be renamed?" Simulator games are typically humorous and lighthearted, so people might think that Yandere Simulator is as well. YandereDev does not want it to be mistaken for a light-hearted game, but since the original name has been used so much, people remember it more. As a compromise, he might change the name to "Love Sick: Yandere Simulator." YandereDev has also considered the name "Sick Love", and may create a poll about it in the future.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/689185527086489602 There is already another game with the title Yandere, so YandereDev wants to avoid using that name.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/688783286009647104 Sponsors Screenshot_(329).png|September 1st, 2015. Screenshot_(330).png|September 1st, 2015. Sponsors for yan sim.png|November 16th, 2015. Sponsors music.png|November 16th, 2015. Sponsors december first.png|December 1st, 2015. January15th2016Sponsors.png|January 15th, 2016. Feb1stSponsors.png|February 1st, 2016. Release Date Not including the coding (which is completed by YandereDev alone), almost all features, such as voice acting, 3D animations, 2D animations, texturing, and modeling, are done by volunteers. Because of the unpredictability of volunteer work, as well as changes in game developing decisions, it's impossible to predict exactly when the final game will come out. YandereDev talks about Yandere Simulator's future in a video titled "Yandere Simulator: Past, Present, and Future" that the game may come out in 2019. It's difficult to determine how much of the game is finished at any given time. Some features that seem complete may be redone later, or a new feature may be suddenly planned. It's also hard to quantify how much 'completion percentage' a specific feature adds to the game. The reason why the in-game percentage is there in the first place is to dissuade people from asking about why certain aspects of the game are missing or currently incomplete. "If they see text informing them that the game is very far from being complete, this should stop them doing so." The percentage goes up so that people understand that the game is progressing forward.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/660534577614589952 Simulatorprogress.jpg|Progress on Yandere Simulator, shown in "Past, Present, and Future". ProgressExplanation.jpg|An explanation of the "percentage completed" screen. Percentages.png|Explaining percentages again. Intros :Main Article: Intros There have been two intros for the game, both giving some immediate backstory. Both are featured from Yandere-chan's perspective. The first and original intro told the story of Yandere-chan as an average teenage girl who yearned for love and found it when running to school. Her ideal lover, Senpai, was being scolded by Osana Najimi who was his tsundere childhood best friend. Info-chan informs Yandere-chan about how she can help Yandere-chan get rid of her rivals and about panty shots. The intro ends with Yandere-chan thinking of her Senpai. The second intro showed Yandere-chan as an emotionless girl who found color in her gray world after meeting Senpai. Yandere-chan expresses negative thoughts towards those who get in her way. Info-chan informs Yandere-chan about her first rival and the panty shot system and once again, the intro ends with that. Gameplay In Yandere Simulator, the protagonist has five days to prevent her current rival from confessing to Senpai. The final game will be ten weeks long and will have ten rivals, with one appearing at the start of each week.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/669353542453342208 The demo will only show the first week of the game.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/650224558876659712 Weapons :Main Article: Weapons Weapons are items the player character uses to kill students. At least thirty weapons are planned for the game, but YandereDev has confirmed that they will only be things that can be found in a Japanese school environment.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/655993300990558208 Gunshttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/635579434125279232 and ranged weapons are unlikely to be added to the game.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/622900082069762050 Personas :Main Article: Personas Personas determine how an NPC responds when they witness a murder or see a corpse. In the future, it's possible that personas may dictate voices, animations, dialogue, etc.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/670806366085337088 There are currently seven personas implemented into the game: *Loner *Teacher's Pet *Strict *Heroic *Coward *Evil *Social Butterfly Sanity :Main Article: Sanity Killing or tranquilizing a student will cause the protagonist's true nature to show through. In the future, it's possible that dismemberment will decrease sanity as well.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/653864970099122176 When the protagonist has low sanity, the music and environment become more distorted. In the future, sanity will affect how long and how messy the main character's kills will be.https://youtu.be/ICYzs55h6IQ?t=2m58s If a student catches the main character with low sanity, her reputation will drop. If a teacher catches her with low sanity, she will be expelled. If Senpai catches her with low sanity, she will be heartbroken. Reputation :Main Article: Reputation The protagonist's reputation is how she is viewed by the students. If her reputation goes below -100, Senpai will no longer be willing to accept her love confession, causing an instant Game Over.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/653011853895843840 Reputation can possibly be raised by complimenting students, and lowered by gossiping about others. There are other ways to change reputation, but not all methods have been implemented yet. This mechanic partially determines how other people will interact with the player character. In the future, delinquent students might only interact with the main character if her reputation is low.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/661586370872217600 Phone :Main Article: Phone Yandere-chan's phone, which will not be present in 1980s Mode,https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/656194211889307648 can do a number of actions for the player, such as: *Take photos *See students info *Request certain Panty Shot Favors Yandere Vision :Main Article: Yandere Vision Yandere Vision shows important objects outlined in certain colors through walls. Some objects, like buckets, have outlines by default, but others need certain actions to be performed before being outlined. Yandere-chan can take and send a photo of an NPC with a working AI to Info-chan so that the NPC will be outlined in a certain color, with the default being green. This color can change if the NPC is affected by certain events. Study Points :Main Article: Study Points Study Points can be used to gain skills from Biology, Chemistry, Language, Physical Education and Psychology. Most of the effects of study points haven't been implemented yet. The amount of study points the protagonist receives depends on when she shows up to class. If she shows up on time, she will receive five study points. If she shows up late, she will receive one to four study point(s), depending on how late she was. The protagonist will receive double study points if she wears the Old Fashioned Fundoshi Panties. Game Over :Main Article: Game Over If Senpai notices Yandere-chan when she has blood on her uniform, appears visibly insane, stands in his line of sight for too long, or does anything suspicious, the "Heartbroken" version of the Game Over screen will be displayed. If the player reaches the end of the week in a debug build, they will get a Heartbroken Game Over. If a teacher sees the protagonist when she has blood on her uniform, appears visibly insane, or is generally acting out, the teacher will scold her and the "Expelled" version of the Game Over screen will be displayed. If a teacher sees the protagonist connected to a murder, the teacher will pursue her. If the teacher catches up to her, she will get an "Expelled" Game Over. Currently, this will also happen if the protagonist attempts to kill a teacher. If a Heroic student pins down the protagonist, there will be a "Heartbroken" Game Over instead. If the police can link the protagonist to a murder, she will get the "Arrested" version of the Game Over screen. Running around nude will not get a Game Over yet. Planned Modes :Main Article: Modes Story Mode: In this mode, Yandere-chan is the protagonist. The player will have to eliminate ten rivals over the course of ten weeks. 1980s Mode: In this mode, the yandere from 1989 is the protagonist.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/642915683328638977 She appears in the Mysterious and Basement Tapes. Like Story Mode, the player will have to eliminate ten rivals over the course of ten weeks. However, school rules will be stricter, and there will be no internet, smartphones, or Info-chan. Scenario Editor Mode: The player can customize the rivals, school, and even individual students.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/640963986360418309 Endless Mode: The game will randomly generate a rival; the player will then have to stalk Senpai to identify the newest rival girl and eliminate her.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/641162569277792257 The objective here is to achieve the highest score, rather than have the main character properly confess her feelings.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/650750660569247744 Trivia *Once the game has reached a more presentable state, YandereDev will make a Kickstarter and put the game on Steam Greenlight.https://yanderedev.wordpress.com/about/ **YandereDev plans to use Kickstarter because Kickstarter is more widely-recognized than other crowd-funding campaign sites.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/688784122802642944 ***The first Kickstarter stretch goal will likely be to repay the volunteers for all the valuable work they have done. The second goal would then be improving production values and adding more features.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/665076689328734208 ***If the Kickstarter raises a lot of money, then an expert character modeler could build a schoolgirl model with adjustable hips, butt, and thighs.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/657731079248347136 ***If the Kickstarter gains a ludicrous amount of money, YandereDev would love to have an opening sequence, an OVA, a commercial, etc.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/691074191538458627 *YandereDev would like the game to have an opening cutscene. He is imagining something similar to Madoka Magica's opening, Touhou Project's song Bad Apple, OR Kiss me Ashiteru by C-ute. He is not sure how the final song will turn out.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/656596011293405184 *As of October 2015, Yandere Simulator has over 10,000 lines of code. The script that governs student AI is 3,924 lines long. YandereDev would like to reduce this number drastically.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651606443531997185 *More story will be added to the game, but it is a low priority for the purposes of a debug build.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/649851173919297536 *If Yandere Simulator were to have a sequel, the goals would be to have better graphics, better animations, more rivals, more elimination methods, a deep story instead of a deep backstory, fully animated 2-D cutscenes, many environments, and multiple playable protagonists.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/644700118059364352 *YandereDev stated in September 2015 that it is unlikely that the protagonist will be able to disguise herself as another character, because that would be too close to plagiarizing Hitman.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/642521292151889920 *The amount of space Yandere Simulator will take up when completed is most likely 25 GB max, 10 GB minimum.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/642177009016135680 *YandereDev would like Yandere Simulator to be as challenging as a good Hitman game.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/641337863590711297 *There will be no health bar, but it is possible that a "kendo sparring match" mini-game will be implemented.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/638477033106894852 *Much of Yandere Simulator's music has been composed by a man named Henry Rofkar. He is a musician from the band "Only Wednesday."https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/640789554287415296 *The only way Yandere Simulator would be cancelled was if the entire Internet simultaneously stopped caring about Yandere Simulator, a doctor told YandereDev he had only two months to live, or a meteor.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/645267557981663232 *YandereDev wants nothing in the game to be random and wants no advantages or disadvantages based on luck or chancehttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/660860270865047552 so that speedrunners can develop strategies and/or tactics.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/611024552810803201 However, there was once a mention of a "Random Mode".https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/628971395066675200 *The models of Yandere Simulator were bought from the Unity store. It's possible that there will be original models in the future.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/658802636963975168 **The Honoka Futaba model may never be used again, unless its hairstyle is given to an NPC. As of January 23rd, 2016, all the girls in the game are Aoi with different hair, which YandereDev hopes to change one day.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/691032248938725376 **YandereDev believes that the current base model is unsatisfactory, but to implement a new one would be very time-consuming.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/688271936082739200 *YandereDev would like to implement quicksaves into the game if he learned how.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/687732709255319552 *YandereDev wants to avoid adding too many supernatural features.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/689201717150236672 Eventually, both the silly and supernatural will only appear in the game if the player takes certain steps to unlock them.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/692476618221174784 *In June 2015, YandereDev got an offer for Yandere Simulator from a publisher/developer, but it was not appealing to him.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/685720488648130560 *In the future, the protagonist will be able to kill 99% of the NPCs in the game, but there will be one or two exceptions to this rule.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/685719484816994304 *There will only be weekends in the game if a small town is added. Weekends could be used to get extra study points, but having a small town would open more options.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/685717749633421312 *The game is banned from Twitch for unknown reasons.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m_KPVLXf3B0 *Most of the game's current graphics are just placeholders.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/691033601727549440 *Adding quick time events would greatly increase the number of animations required for the game.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/691423902413623296 *The game will most likely not have certain "survival" features such as hunger.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/692118509803982848 *YandereDev does not want to include weather into the game.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/656362811132526592 *YandereDev is considering locking doors as a gameplay mechanic that can be used by the player or the NPCs.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/693523522304356352 Gallery Yandere-Simulator's Icon.JPG|Yandere Simulator's icon. Jan15th2016TitleScreen.png|January 15th, 2016. Title screen with an outdated background. Jan15th2016TitleScreenDark.png|January 15th, 2016. Title screen with an outdated background. January15th2016CalendarPage.png|January 15th, 2016. The calendar page. OriginalYanSimTitleScreenConceptVideo.png|From the video, "Original Yandere Simulator Title Screen Concept". OriYanSimTilScrConVideoDark.png|From the video, "Original Yandere Simulator Title Screen Concept". Category:Games Category:Modes